The love we share
by Sakura1203
Summary: YAOI [Hiei x Kurama] While Kurama is waiting for Hiei's return from the Makai World, he decided to express his feelings for his darling Koorime in a poem. This is my first attempt in writing a YAOI fiction. Please review it =)


**The love we share**   
By Sakura1203 

* * *

  
**Author's notes:** This is my first attempt in writing a _Yu Yu Hakusho_ YAOI fiction, poetry, etc. etc. So, please be kind and   
give comments. Some of my past stories are not YAOI, but Hiei & Kurama are simply adorable together. So, I though   
what the heck. Anyway, the story set a few weeks after Hiei went back to the Makai world. Kurama is alone one night;   
dreaming of his return. The poem is about what he's feeling at that very moment. Enjoy =) 

**Disclaimer: **I have no clue who owns _Yu Yu Hakusho_, but I know I don't =(   
By the way, the poem is called _'The Love We Share'_ and it's written by Loyce Lorree Husky.   


* * *

*********************** 

Kurama settled his elbows against the window's edge, sparkling green eyes gazing up at the full moon hanging brightly   
on the night sky. A feeling of longing and sadness washed over him, and tears slid down his face in slow droplets. He   
sniffed and wipe the tears away from his cheeks with a deep heart-wrenching sighed. It's been almost 2 weeks since   
he and Hiei have parted. The koorime have promise to come back as soon as he finished a job for Mukuro. Kurama   
have never doubted his words. So, for 2 weeks now, he waited patiently for his return. And tonight is no different from   
any other night. He sighed and whispered his lover's name as he glanced up at the moon, thinking of Hiei and his odd,   
but satisfying relationship with the fire demon. A poem he had read in one of his English books invaded his thoughts.   
He close his eyes and whispered it silently in his mind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I want to see you standing   
in the moonlight, late one night.   
I want to take you in my arms   
and say, my love for you is right... 

I want to kiss your lips, again,   
and touch your silky skin.   
I want to wrap you in my arms,   
so this loneliness finally ends... 

You are the breath and drink I take,   
each day that I might live.   
You are the love that dwells in me,   
and I want so much to give... 

I want to give you everything,   
my heart, my love, my soul.   
I want to make sweet love to you,   
till we have both grown old... 

The scent of you is everywhere,   
as if you are still here.   
I long to lie beside you now,   
but can only shed a tear... 

This love we share is a lasting love,   
I know this in my heart.   
Someday, my love, you will be mine,   
and never have to part... 

Until that time I will think of you,   
in the moonlight shining bright.   
Then in my mind hold you in my arms,   
until the morning light... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A tear slid down his face and a gentle touch wipe it away "What are you crying about now?" 

Kurama recognized the voice and he opened his eyes to look into a pair of gorgeous reddish-brown eyes. He blinked,   
staring intently at the fire demon. How many times had he drowned in appreciation just by gazing at those fiery   
depths? How many times have he lost himself in that sarcastic and yet soft voice? Too long, Kurama> He answered to   
himself. A smile slowly crept into his lips and he reach out to embrace his lover, wrapping him tightly against him, afraid   
that he might disappear and leave him alone again. "Oh, Hiei. I thought you'll never return to me." He whispered in   
Hiei's ear as he buried his face on his shoulder. 

Hiei blinked and slowly raised his bandage hand to caress the silky, red hair. "Stupid youko. I told you I'll come back   
and I always keep my promise." 

Kurama lifted his face from his shoulder and gaze down at him "I love you, Hiei." 

Hiei's only reply was a soft 'Hn' and a slight snort. He cupped his hand around Kurama's neck and pulled him down for a   
soft, gentle kiss. 

Kurama smiled into the kiss I love you, Hiei> His mind whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around the koorime,   
returning the passionate kiss. I love you> 

***********************   



End file.
